I Care 4 You
by PurgatoryHeart
Summary: Johnny's depressed and trying to figure out what he is to his cherry. One-shot, Rated M to be safe, Johnny's POV. Depending on reviews, I might just make a part two where Charley narrates.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vassalord, but I_ really_ wish I did!**

**I Care 4 You**

I hadn't yet thought about it, until it was finally thrust into my face. And yet, I have no one to blame but myself. My vassal's always out there risking his life for what a bunch of foolish humans condone as God's work. Of course, I disagree but I never mentioned to Charley what I _really_ thought of the men that did "God's work". After all, my cherry is deeply religious. It would only bother him, to hear me say things like that. Especially considering that, I myself, used to be a priest.

But that was long ago. Now, I spend my days trying to capture his attention. I am successful most of the time in getting him to pay some attention to me, even if it's only in anger. But now, I'm starting to see that these little instances are not enough. It's not always fair to be the one that's doing the chasing and not being acknowledged for what it is, instead of being a fairly annoying meal.

I'm big enough to admit that all I'm really doing is annoying Chris now, but it still isn't fair. If I wanted to, I could bend his emotions to my will to do what I want. God knows I've thought about it every day I'm jerking off, but that's not fair to him or to me. It wouldn't be what I really wanted, and all it would do is make him hate me for it. I don't want him to hate me, I don't think he hates me anyway…but I don't think he really loves me, either. Right now, I think we're at that really broad line of master and servant were I'm constantly looking over wanting to cross it, but afraid he'll hate me for it.

I can't deny that I love him, I know I do. It's just very frustrating when I don't know how he feels about me. I wonder what I am to him. Am I just his meal ticket? Or am I more than that?

I hear the soft click of the door as it swings open slowly and, lo and behold it's cherry. Normally I would greet him with half lidded eyes and a sultry smirk, but I wasn't in the mood tonight. Right now, I was in thinking mode and he was doing nothing but interrupting me.

"Master?" He stepped closer to the bed, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I was hoping that he would either get the picture and come back later, or tell me how he really felt. Neither one seemed like a possibility though. "Master, are you still asleep?" The bed dipped with his sudden weight on it, and I knew he would catch me faking. I rolled over to face him, and didn't say anything. He stared at me with a look of surprise.

"Master…" He replied, looking at me with narrowed eyes. Why does he always think I'm up to something? I sigh, avoiding his gaze now.

"What is it, cherry?" I ask with none of the playfulness usually in my voice. He stares at me for a while before he replies again.

"I'm hungry."

I look at him then. He does look like he's starving. Sighing, I pull my shirt open. Even if I'm in a brooding mood, I shouldn't deny my progeny his food. He hesitates for a moment, like he always does then lower's his head to my neck. He drags his lips in a slow caress up and down my neck before he gently bites down drawing my blood. I shiver from his gentle handling. He's usually much rougher than this which is starting to make me wonder why he's being so soothing. He starts lapping at the blood that's welling up and unconsciously I start to pant and moan, writhing underneath him. Suddenly, he latches his mouth onto the wound he made and starts drawing my blood into him. I gasp and arch into him, pushing his head closer.

Just as blackness started encroaching on my vision, cherry tore his mouth away. He had to catch himself from licking up stray drops of my blood. I grinned up at him, lazily as he licked his lips clean. He had absolutely no idea how sexy I found that. I couldn't help, but tease him a little.

"Was it good for you?" I said, jokingly.

Of course, once my cherry regained his senses he jerked back in surprise and almost toppled off the bed. Almost. He stood up from the bed and glared at me. "Master, why can't you refrain from saying crude things?" Cherry replied, pulling himself up right. I shrugged.

"Because that's no fun, cherry." He just sighed, and walked to the door. I thought he was trying to ignore the lewdness of my comment or the amusement in my voice, but I could swear I saw a smile. His next words, however, only baffled me and made me think more.

"Master…I don't know what's wrong, but you should try to cheer up." And then, he was gone leaving me alone with those words of his.

Perhaps my cherry does love me, after all. He noticed enough that I wasn't the happiest of vampires lately. Maybe, he just doesn't know how to show his affection…or maybe it's because he's afraid. I lay back down fighting encroaching blackness. I don't know what I'm going to do about my cherry, but at least I do know he cares. That ache in my chest has finally subsided only to be replaced by something else. After centuries of being a vampire I thought that I by now knew myself in and out. Apparently that's not the issue.

I stop thinking about it and stop fighting darkness. I'm tired. Cherry really drained me. He usually does, but this time it was different. It was…sensual. But God, did I want to feel his skin against mine. Among other things, of course. I chuckle to myself, rolling over. Yep, my cherry cheer me up alright.

Now, as soon as I replenish the blood cherry took from me, I'm going to jerk off until my heart's content. As soon as I sleep, of course.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been thinking about what to write for this fandom for a long time, and I wasn't sure that I got Charley and Johnny's attitude write. I know that Johnny's more happy-go-lucky but I wanted this one to be about one of his inner monologues.

I mean you can tell that Johnny's getting tired of being the one that's doing the chasing, since Charley's not exactly giving him anything in return. And I'm referring to the part in the manga when they were fighting.

Anyway, R&R plz!


End file.
